Kaim
Kaim is one of the main characters from the yuri series "Simoun". A diffident sibylla, who flies sagitta aboard Paraietta's Simoun. She is Alty's older sister, though she harbors a great hostility towards Alty as a result of their having had sexual relations in the past; but in the end, she reconciles with her sister. Although she can be very nice, she is also alert and easily roused. Yuri Feats *She harbors an unrequited love for Paraietta. And she have only ever had her eyes on her. *If she's with Paraietta, she won't mind death. *Pairing with Alti is unpleasant for her because in her perspective just because they're sisters, it doesn't mean they can fly together as auriga and sagitta, and she doesn't need to try it. *She didn't miss Neviril, she just didn't like this feeling of being somehow incomplete, she's starting to get used to Neviril being gone to get Paraietta's attention instead. *She knows losing Amuria has been hard for Neviril, nonetheless shutting herself away like that is just a big pain for everyone around her especially Paraietta, and that's why she reproaches Neviril's act. *Kissing Paraietta is what she does all the time when they start the missions, yet kissing Paraietta out of a mission is making her heart race more. *before a night training patrol, she shared a kiss with Paraietta. *What makes her the most happy is her feelings for Paraietta is returned, that if Paraietta feels the same way about her. And she though that didn't like like her after what happened at episode 6. *She is completely caring and consoling to Paraietta when Neviril deported her out of her room, she makes a cup of coffee and a plate of chocolates for her ,one of the chocolates was heart-shaped. *In her heart, a feeling of jealousy over Neviril for stealing the attention and love of Paraietta away from her. *She takes good care of Paraietta's nails happily, because she can do something to help her and getting to touch her while she do it. *She is clingy to Paraietta and often calls her with the complementary (sama). *She kissed Paraietta several times through the series. *In the Ubel operation mission, she kissed Paraietta in a night view. *For going in a patrol with Alty is making her dissatisfied and cross, because she wasn't going to be Paraietta's pair any more. At her first time flying with Alty, she bit her lips when she kissed her with indignation saying that they're just "praying to the sky", causing their prayer to have no effect to the Simoun Gem, even when they used to be together all the time, it was because of that night, she thought that everything really is Alty's fault, and she is the one who screwed everything up and always getting in her way. That night, she was weak, when morning came, it was going to be her first battle, she was scared, she wanted to cry out, to run away, it was then, that Alty came on to her, she couldn't resist what Alty was offering, but after she reconsidered it, it was her who led Alty on. After that she realized that blood's taste is tastes just like her. *When Alty was little, she was always crying, but every time, Kaim would hold her, and she felt stronger. *Expressly wooing over Paraietta is what she did before a mission and after she heard Paraietta's words after a bath that the enemies won't quit until they make them. *She gets all tickled when Paraietta smuggled to her ear. Gallery Videotogif_2017.12.07_15.45.42.gif EP37586_207708.jpg EP37586_408700.jpg 35897-1066731373.jpg 35897-109098352.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.21 10.19.13.gif Anime_37604_1236152.jpg 37614_351393.jpg 35897-1121972612.jpg 35897-125979787.jpg 35897-140688476.jpg 35897-1426791454.jpg 35897-1723693586.jpg 35897-285190172.jpg 35897-532059142.jpg 35897-761287084.jpg 35897-937264598.jpg 35897-954626171.jpg Category:Niwa Category:Characters Category:Simoun